The Snow Nymph Within
by LittleOwlet
Summary: I shouldn't be alive, I should be dead. No, that's not quite right. I'm not that type of person. Here let me rephrase it. I should have never existed. Hi, my name Eira Eddingtion and my life has been a lie for the past 19 years of my life. Thanks dad.
1. An Whole Lot of Running

**The Snow Nymph Within**

**Chapter I - A Whole Lot of Running**

* * *

I shouldn't be alive, I should be dead. No, that's not quite right. I'm not that type of person. Here let me rephrase it. I should have never existed. Yep, that's the correct term. I should not exist. Yet here I am sitting in a library and typing my life story out for you. Though it's going to be incredibly dreary, I'm sure. So I don't blame you if you want to stop reading. Seriously put this document, or whatever it is, down and go outside and play in the sun or do whatever kids do these days. I'm not one anymore, more of a young adult.

Let's start with the basics, shall we?

My name is Eira Eddington.

I know I know same letter name, ha ha, very funny. My parents thought so too and called their unfortunate child that. I hate it though. Hence I go by my middle name Niamh. I think I might change my last name to Smith. Eira Smith has a nice ring to it, don't ya think?

Anyway I'm getting off topic again, I tend to do that a lot, so excuse it as my normal behavior. Short attention span you see? One moment I'll be in deep concentration the next, oh my gosh, it's a squirrel! God knows how I managed to focus during my finals.

I am a 18 year old college student. First year actually, and I'm loving it! I took a course in Greek Mythology, another in Geology and one is Sociology, the latter is very interesting and is the one I enjoy the most, A+'s here I come!

I come from a relatively normal background. Two loving parents, a little sister and brother, with more sensible names than mine; they're called Lucy and Robert. Lucy is three years younger than me while Robert is in his last year of elementary. We have a dog called Millie and a cat called Dave, which is actually a girl. Do not ask about the cat! Apparently I looked at her when I was five and decided she was going to be called Dave, despite my parents' protests that she was a girl. But besides this and all the protest that aroused, the name stuck.

I come from a one-horse town in Iowa but moved to Minnesota for college. Would you believe there are only a few colleges in America that specialize in Greek mythology? Odd, right? I am doing so well there! Lots of friends and my grades are some of the highest the college has ever seen!

So everything sounds perfectly fine and I seem like this Miss Know-It-All. What could possibly of happened in my quaint life to upset me and burst my happy bubble?

A lot of stuff actually.

For example, I am ninety seven percent sure that I'm possessed or a poltergeist is following me everywhere.

Why do I think this?

Well ever since I can remember freaky things have been happened to me. Not just your normal freaky, real freaky things. We're talking off the freak scale here.

A fine example of this is whenever it snows here, in Minnesota, or in Iowa, or wherever I am, then I blank out. When I try to remember what happened I can't remember anything! All I remember is these massive ice statues appearing out of nowhere.

Also, according to my mother, I can make something grow colder and colder to the point where it feels like it's burning. I don't take this last one to be true, though my mother does have a permanent scar from where something, or someone, burned her when I was little. She persists to say it was I. I choose to say she's loosing her marbles. I mean all I did was hold her hand while we were walking in the snow! How can a small child burn its own mother with nothing around to burn her with?!

Hence I feel I'm possessed or something, it just makes no logical sense!

My father is the same.

He apparently does weird, unexplainable stuff. He detests fire, completely hates it. He won't go near it and puts it out with water when one is burning away in an open grate.

What's his problem, seriously?!

I mean I don't like warmth too much either but at least I don't go along and flipping put out a fire due to my problem with them! Does he have like a fire phobia or something?

I tried asking him once. He just sort of grunted and stared at me. He does that a lot the moment I mention snow or ice. He stares at me long and hard, like he is looking for something seeping behind my cold, blue eyes. He never finds anything. He just says to me "Don't let it out, keep it hidden. The minute they know that you know, they'll be after you." and I'm like 'What the fuck dad? What on earth are you talking about?!" Dad just then simply smiles at me and wanders off. I wish he would tell me what he meant by it all!

Anyway onto lighter subjects.

I am currently single so if there are any incredibly hot guys out there that love Greek mythology then you know where I'm at. There is this cute guy in my Greek mythology class, he's called Cedric. He reminds me a lot of Cedric Diggory, you know from Harry Potter? God those books were good! The films were okay but nothing that the books could capture. I cried when Cedric died I really did. Robert Pattison was amazing at playing him, and then Twilight happened... What happened Rob?! Enough rambling, Cedric is really cute and quiet. He just sort of watches me and observes what I do. I find that creepy, yet somehow adorable. Like he would take interest in me! Me! A puny girl from Iowa with a poltergeist haunting her, can't get anymore crazy right?

Wrong.

It was Christmas time and I was on my way home from college, heading to New York to stay with my two aunts; who were both terribly dull. However, I loved them so and that little apartment on fifty-seventh street. I had been travelling through the countryside for hours now, and don't get me wrong I love countryside! It just gets a bit boring when you've been driving through it for hours.

My jeep made healthy little engine noises as we travelled along.

It trudged bravely through the gathering snow on the ground as it fell hard.

It had previously been my father's but he had decided that I could have it when he got his new car. So the jeep was mine, my baby.

It was dark outside and I had my headlights on so that I could see. I never really liked the dark so I turned on the radio to distract myself. Counting Stars by One Republic had come on the radio and I hummed along, tapping the beat of the song on my stirring wheel.

I failed to notice the rustling in the bushes or the oversized bird in the trees. Only when something landed on my hood with a loud bang that I stopped the car. "What the heck was that?!" I thought aloud and abruptly stopped the car, turning off the radio. I sat in silence, listening to see if the thing was still on the hood of my jeep.

It was.

There was snuffling sound, like it was trying to smell out something. Little noises were being made was my heart was pounding in fear. Whatever it was it was certain big. I kept listening for the sounds and shaking from fear. I let out a scream when I heard a bang, my hands automatically flying over my mouth.

It was too late.

It had heard me.

There was an unbearable silence for a few seconds, which seemed like an eternity. Then it pounced, roaring at me from the other side of the window screen. I screamed in pure terror and legged it out of that car the faster than you could say Bob's your uncle!

I had no idea where I was going, I just knew that I wanted to be as faraway from that thing as possible. I managed to get a good fifty feet between the monster and I before it let out a mighty roar and I screamed in return, letting it know where I was located.

Stupid of me really.

I heard the beat of wings above me and- Wait wings?! I did something I promised myself I wouldn't do.

I looked back.

I regret it as what I saw haunts my nightmares right until this day.

It was shriveled up being with wings and very long talons. It reminded me of something from Doctor Who, the Krillitane I believe they were called! They scared me shitless! This being was very similar to one of the Krillitane, yet it wasn't. Even scarier still I recognized it from one of my lectures on Greek Mythology. I gasped and my eyes widened. This was one of the fury trio! Yet how could that be possible it didn't exist! I shook that thought off and focused back on the task in hand, escaping that terror of a beast.

I kept running and running. Maybe if I could hide somewhere then I could be safe. A hill. A white pine tree. Why was it my instinct to go there? It was almost like I was being guided.

I was tired.

I wanted to rest.

I wanted to stop.

Then a voice spoke to me, well it seemed like it at the time. I think it was just my adrenaline and subconscious kicking in. The voice was gentle yet had a firm, proud tone to it.

_A few more steps, keep going. Just get over this hill._

So tired. Let me sleep. I protested back and began to slacken my pace. I was not built for running and moaned. I should have gone to the gym and not watched Disney films all day as a kid.

_NO KEEP GOING!_

The voice was there again and it shouted at me this time. I winced at the volume of the voice that ordered me to keep on going. But nevertheless I did as I was told, trusting the mysterious voice for no reason at all!

I passed the pine tree, finding new bounds of strength in my legs that I hadn't previously had before. I bound all the way down the hill, the shrills of anger of the beast still behind me.

_That's it child! Keep running! To the farmhouse! They'll help you from there._

"They? Who the heck are they?!" I accidentally called out. Thank you poltergeist for saving my life, maybe you weren't so bad after all!

I saw the farmhouse.

I ran.

I thought I was going to make it.

I tripped.

I fell.

I thumped to the snow covered ground and landed head first in snow.

I tried to scramble up but the beast was already upon me. It leaned over me, jaws wide, letting out a screech of triumph in victory. I screamed, closed my eyes tightly shut, and the weirdest thing happened.

My hand whipped out and a freezing cold pain ran through my body. It was like somebody had turned on a switch that changed my entire body temperature, I was completely frozen. I felt every nerve, every bone, and every waking cell in my body come to life and I felt a blast erupt from my hand, while my other was resting in the snow. I cried out in pain, the cold consumed my fingers making them freeze.

I collapsed in the snow, praying to the God above us that I would somehow survive this.

Then the screeching was gone and I felt incredibly exhausted, like all my energy had been tapped from me in that tiny blast of whatever it was. I was curled up in a ball in the snow. I shivered from the cold feeling running up and down my body and half opened my eyes.

The thing vanished. Poof! Gone! Where there was once a Krillitane thing, now there was a small sprinkle of gold dust. What had I done? The question played on my mind, though I still felt it was the poltergeist's doing, not mine. I was so cold, my temperature was dropping rapidly. It had been warm in the car and I had foolishly left without grabbing my coat or scarf first. I could of laughed right then if I had the energy. My parents' foolishness was what brought me into this world and it was my foolishness that was going to kill their eldest daughter. Why was I given the Eddington foolish streak! I closed my eyes one last time, preparing to die, when that same voice from earlier spoke to me again in a soft manner.

_Child, the farmhouse._

I just want to close my eyes and sleep…

_**No!**_

The voice had adopted that shout again and I winced, my poor brain was hurting me. My friendly little poltergeist seemed to realised it was hurting me with its shouting and returned to its soft tones.

Get to the farmhouse then you may rest, my dear. I promise everything will be all right if you get to the farmhouse. Now get moving. Please.

There was almost a sort of begging behind that last line that made me gather enough energy and crawl to the farmhouse. This poltergeist really wanted me to live, even though I knew I was going to die. I mean it wasn't even like anyone lived in that farmhou- Oh! I thought to myself as I turned the knob. It was open. So with that I scrambled inside away from the harsh cold.

"What the?"

"Belkon, no, she's come a very long way."

"I know Chiron but-"

I turned around to face the mysterious voices. What I saw on that winter's night in mid-December is something I will never erase from my mind no matter how hard I try. I saw a horse that was a man from the neck up and a half goat, half human thing. Oh God, Greek Mythology classes, why did I take them?! I knew what these creatures were. I remember the two staring straight at me. The horse man thing tried to approach me in a calm, civilised manner. "Welcome Eira to Camp Half Blood."

I blinked and stared blankly at the two.

Then I started screaming and found the energy that I had previously lost, now that I was a bit warmer. I was running around screaming. "Get me out of this nightmare!" I yelled, it hurt my lungs to talk. "Centaurs and Satyrs aren't meant to exist! This is all nonsense. I mus-"

I abruptly stopped my sentence.

I gasped for breath and my eyes widened, I was panicking. I was about to have a fucking panic attack. My breathing was rapid and only increased as I put my hands to my throat, trying to breath. The pair looked at me worryingly and tried to help. I stumbled back and forth, trying to get my breathing rate back to normal. It was no use, I felt myself going, and soon enough I blanked out.


	2. I Hit The Camp Director

**The Snow Nymph Within**

**Chapter II - I Hit The Camp Director With A Candlestick**

* * *

Winter is never the nicest time of year as it is cold and all life is dead. No. Autumn is more my style. It's getting cold, nights are getting longer and days shorter, it's got a sense of magic and mystery in the air. Yet I can't help but feel the real magic lies in Winter for one never knows what to expect next.

My family and I have always been one of those winter loving families that go absolutely crazy for snow.

I remember waking up to snow and squealing at the thought of playing in the white stuff. Little me would always climb onto the bed next to me. It was my little sister's bed as we shared a room. I would shake my sister awake (or she would depending on which one of us woke up first) then she would join me in my squealing.

Our father would often burst into our room, grinning from ear to ear. He then would tell us to get dressed so we could play outside. We would oblige to his demands, wrap up warm and spend the whole day playing outside. My mother and brother would join us later during the snowy days and we would have a whale of a time.

I always felt so at home and at one with the snow. It was like the snow obeyed my every command, but I thought nothing of it. The Mist was thick you see. It was only when I woke up in camp after a week of being out cold that I started to question things.

I had been unconscious for a good week before I awoke in the Big House. My eyes fluttered open and for a second I though I was home. Sunlight was peeking through the curtains and it warmed up my skin immediately. I stretched and yawned, it was nice to sleep so well after having to sleep on a hard bed for the past semester. I couldn't remember the last time I had slept that well, not since I was a little girl at least. I lulled my head over to one side and smiled faintly at the chirping that could be heard outside the window. It was like how it usually was at home, birds chirping and not a soul to be heard.

I closed my eyes once again, still in a half asleep state, and settled back down into the comfy bed. Mum should be cooking her infamous pancakes by now, I thought to myself. I half smiled and sniffed the air for that gorgeous smell that greeted me each morning when I was home. However I was only met with the smell of fresh air and the whinny of a horse.

That's when I realised something was wrong.

I shot up in bed, all of the blood rushing to my head. I seethed, stupid low blood pressure, I thought to myself and cursed my luck. Once the dizziness had subdued I glanced around the room. It was plain enough really, nothing special about it. A few bits of furniture scattered about here and there, including the bedside stand next to my bed; which held a weird looking liquid that gave off an appealing smell and an empty candleholder. My first initial thought was I had been kidnapped.

Well tell a lie, the first initial thought I had was that the place needed a woman's touch.

Anyway! The memories of last week's events had left my mind so I had no clue where I was or how I had got there.

I decided that screaming would be a stupid thing to do as it would only draw attention to myself and my kidnapper. So what did I do? I grabbed the nearest heavy object I could get my hands on, the brass candle holder.

"Die motherfuckers."

I whispered as I crept out of bed, ready to face whoever had captured me and demand answers. Subconsciously I started humming the Mission Impossible theme tune to myself and I felt a new surge of panic take over me as I tiptoed to the door and I failed to notice that whenever I stepped the floor would freeze over where my feet had been. Nor the fact that the candleholder had progressively begun to freeze over, where my hands gripped it tightly.

My heart was ringing in my ears and adrenaline was rushing through me. A plan began to escalate in my head, not a very rational plan, but a plan nonetheless. My hand reached for the doorknob but I drew it back when I saw that part of it had frozen over. I gasped, was that me? I shook my head in disbelief. No that had not been me, it was just a fragment of my over active imagination.

_It was..._ The voice of my annoying poltergeist was at it again.

"Be quiet!" I whispered harshly and winced when I brought my foot down on a floorboard that creaked. I cursed myself and my agitating poltergeist before opening the door carefully and slowly.

I poked my head out of the door and looked around. I couldn't see or hear anything so I walked out into the hallway, gently closing the door behind me. I heard voices below me so I fumbled round until I found a rickety, old staircase. I put on hand on the bannister, while the other tightly gripped my desired weapon of choice. I was going to take out my kidnapper or kidnappers. I mean look at Rapunzel, all she used was a frying pan and she gave about ten thousand people concussions or brain damage through being hit by her deadly frying pan. I was convinced my weapon of choice would be just as effective. Maybe I could get my the answers to my questions by force.

_Oh Eira, such a naive little one._

"Please be quiet." I groaned and leaned against the bannister. Now was not the time. I wasn't even going to question how it knew my name.

I swear I heard the poltergeist laughing. _Alright little one, but you'll regret hurting those people. Don't say I didn't warn you._

"Warn me? Why would you warn me? They kidnapped me!"

_Think again young one._

Think again? What was the omnipotent voice babbling on about? I was pretty sure that these people were my kidnappers. I continued making my way down the stairs and I opened my mouth to answer. However I quickly shut it again when I heard the voices from earlier. They were very muffled but I managed to make out what they were saying.

"Chiron we can't leave her up there!"

"Leave her, she can rot, I don't really care to be honest."

"Mr D, your cooperation is not helping."

The voices got louder as I crept nearer to the door. I pushed myself against the wall when I was about a metre or so away from the door. I inhaled and exhaled deeply. Keeping calm was the key. However it was kind of hard when you swore you were going faint on the spot.

Only now do I realise I should of listened to my poltergeist friend and not of been so headstrong, as it has resulted in horrible consequences. I paused for a second and hesitated, should I go in?

Should I really attack these people?

Were they really my kidnappers?

The word kidnappers got me all infuriated again and I realised I wanted answers. Then I made my mind up.

I was going in.

With one swift motion I opened the door, only to be met with fresh air and to find I was standing on a porch, over looking some type of camp.

There were four figures in front of me. All male. One was in a wheelchair, who looked oddly familiar, and I felt something stirring in the back of my mind but didn't think to question it. He had a neatly trimmed beard and brown hair that reached just above his shoulders. He was in a business suit and looked like one of my many professors at college.

"Go fish." He said and the guy next to him picked up a card from the card pile on the table, which they were all sat around.

The guy that had picked up the card looked relatively normal. He had a chubby face, a red nose and curly hair. However I couldn't make my mind up whether or not that his hair was black or purple. The strange man had watery, blue, bloodshot eyes. My friends from college often got those eyes when they had drank too much, which implied to me that this guy must really like alcohol. He had an odd choice in clothes for sure and looked like my brother when he got into one of his beach moods. He was wearing a tiger-striped Hawaiian shirt and purple running shoes. It made me wonder if this guy did workout because he certainly looked like he didn't. I thought he was more of a slob really.

There was a brown haired guy, round about my age, staring straight at me. He had green eyes with brown rings around the pupil. It spread out, creating a variety of different greens in his eyes. They were so beautiful and the first thing I saw when threw open the door. His eyes were boring into mine and he put a finger to his lips, acting like he had not seen me. He noticed the candle holder raised above my head and raised an eyebrow at me, his eyes darting between me and the candleholder. He said nothing on it. He was wearing a orange top that read 'Camp Half-Blood' and had a silhouette of a Pegasus engraved on front. He was in shorts and stretched, a Greeklike bracelet on his wrist. He turned his attention back to the card game the four of them were playing.

I lowered the candlestick a little, coming to the terms that these people might not want to hurt me after all. I didn't notice the change in temperature nor the frost that was slowly spreading around the porch, it escalating from my feet. I was about to retreat but then I noticed the tanned male sitting at the table. His hair was black, and his eyes a very dark brown. While he was wearing a white short-sleeved T-shirt which read 'Coffee = Good Times.' Nothing unusual about that right? I thought so until I noticed the horns coming out of his hair and where his legs should of been there were goat legs and hooves!

Actual hooves.

I couldn't believe what I seeing. This was so unnatural. That thing was definitely not human. My mind automatically flipped back to my Greek Mythology classes and labeled the thing as a saytr.

I regret taking that class.

Then a scream of terror escaped my lips as they all turned to look at me, save the guy who had noticed me earlier. He had an amused look plastered on his stupid face. I sprinted forward and leaped onto the table. I kept screaming, attracting the attention of the campers around the camp. Some looked shocked while others looked bemused. I was gathering quite the crowd as I thrashed the candlestick about. The table was freezing over the more panicked I got. A cold wind picked up, blowing the cards off the table. I swung round and hit the guy with the Hawaiian T-shirt in the head. He didn't see it coming and winced as this golden stuff started to ooze from his head. I screamed again and slipped backwards on the now ice table. He glared at me and rose up out of his seat, which had started to freeze over. He seemed to get angry, and I mean angry. Not just your normal Oh-my-god-stop-that-now angry, I'm talking your mother angry. His eyes flashed a strange colour and I started to whimper. Maybe hitting one of my captors around the head was not a good idea.

_Told you,_ said the voice in my head, _never anger Dionysus, child. _

I stiffened, beginning to hate this poltergeist more and more.

Wait. Dionysus? But-

_Duck_, the voiced stated, interrupting my thoughts. I felt complied to follow out the command. So I did and my hand touched the ice table. Ice shot up from the table and created a protective barrier around me. There were a few gasps and mumbles which I could not make out.

The guy in the running shorts was about to crush me when I heard a frustrated sigh. "Mr D, your restrictions."

The guy, known as Mr D, sighed and glared at me. "Demigods, hate them." He disappeared back into the house with a huff.

Demigods? I registered that word and automatically my mind went to the myths on Heracles and Jason.

Okay now I really regretted taking Greek Mythology as a class.

My breathing was short and rapid, my eyes wide. All of the adrenaline was leaving my body and I felt a wave of tiredness come over me. There was silence, though I was fully aware of the many campers staring at me, whispering between themselves. I wanted to scowl and demand answers but I couldn't, my eyes were fixed on the ice shards that had erupted from the frozen table to protect me. I took a small step back from what I had created. I stared down at my hands.

I had been the cause of this.

But how?

This wasn't possible nor logical.

The guy in the wheelchair approached me with extreme caution, seeing the tears in my eyes. He held out his hand for me. "Eira, calm down." Calm down?! This guy had kidnapped me with the help of that guy that I had hit around the head with a candlestick! On top of that how did he know my name?! How could I calm down?

I finally found my voice.

Only then did I notice that the disabled dude was not actually disabled. His top half was human while the rest belong to a horse. "C-Centaur..." I whispered in disbelief and panic. At the point the memories from last week came flooding back to me and I screamed again and jump backwards, my hands automatically flaring out for protection. A ice beam shot out from my hand and narrowly missed the centaur. He looked slightly shocked and the campers gasped. Some started drawing in on me, how dare I hurt their beloved centaur! Others just stared at me in pity, a knowing look behind their eyes.

I was scared, for the second time in my life I was properly petrified; the first being when that thing attacked me. I was shaking from head to toe and was backing up bit by bit. I screamed again when I sensed fire. I didn't know how I knew someone had fire, instinct just told me. My eyes snapped to the source of it and I saw the guy from earlier wielding it in his hands. My eyes widened, that shouldn't possible, yet it was. Every hair on my body stood on end as fear washed over me.

Remember how I said I was slightly scared of fires?

Yeah, well now I'm petrified of them.

"Help!" I yelled through my tears to no one in particular. I thought no one was going go answer.

But I was wrong.

The poltergeist in my head spoke to me, gaining a gentle and proud tone. _You are one of my kin and are safe now, so I shall call you mine._

I was completely confused by what it meant but I wouldn't be for much longer. A bright white light hovered above me before disappearing up into the sky. There was a burst of energy and a collective round of gasps happened as it started to snow. I remember thinking at the time that it was like these kids had never seen snow before. Only later would I learn that it only snowed if Mr D allowed it. So this was a rare occurrence at camp.

There was another gasp as a holographic image of a delicate snowflake appeared above my head. I felt super confused as the members of camp started bowing to me. Only two seconds ago they were trying to kill me! The wind picked up and another image appeared next to the snowflake. Kin, it read.

The centaur dude frowned and bowed to me.

"Hail Eira Eddington, granddaughter of Khione, Queen of the snowy skies."

* * *

**AN: I read three Percy Jackson books within the space of four days, I think I'm just a little bit obsessed! Thank you for reading chapter two. Reviews would be helpful! Thanks :D**


End file.
